A study in Atlantis
by Emerald has been Cumberbatched
Summary: A series of Jagoras/Python fanfics.
1. Captured

**Author's note: Just a very quick drabble for tonight's episode. Thought the scene needed more Python!**

* * *

Watching Jason jumping into that pit was probably the worst moment In Pythagoras' life.

Screaming his name, unable to dive down after him, struggling helplessly with the guards…

It was the worse.

Being thrown into the cells was terrifying, but he couldn't think about himself. His thoughts were occupied with Jason.

He sat down on the bench and put his head into his hands. He was struggling to keep it together, Jason couldn't be dead. He couldn't be. He just couldn't be.

_He has to be alive_, Pythagoras told himself sternly, If only to keep himself sane.

Hercules silently watched Pythagoras and tried to pat him on the back "hey, he'll be fine! You'll see"

But hours passed and no word came forward.

At this point Pythagoras had somewhat accepted Jason's fate. No one could survive being eating alive by those Satyrs. He felt…strange, hollow. Like a part of him was missing.

So when he heard the door being opened, he had accepted his death. Turning to Hercules he said goodbye to his friend and embraced him. These were his final moments after all.

Then he saw who exactly had opened the door.

Jason.

Jason was looking at him with a mixture of part amusement and part shock and he quickly parted from Hercules to give Jason a wide smile "Jason!" he said in amazement.

* * *

As all of them ran out of the temple and into the woods, Jason lead Medusa and Hercules in front of him and told them to follow the track through the woods, he then turned to Pythagoras.

Who immediately embraced him fiercely.

Jason's arms ensnared about Pythagoras' waist and hugged him tight. Pythagoras sighed softly and hugged him tighter, breathing in his scent "I…I thought you were dead!" he cried softly and Jason shushed him and rubbed his back soothingly. He then gently unwound himself from Pythagoras' hug in order to look into his face and then lean in quickly to kiss him.

When they parted Pythagoras looked into Jason's eyes and then wacked him in the shoulder "stop rising your life!" he said angrily, but Jason just chucked fondly and threaded their fingers together "come on, let's go back to the others" he said as he lead Pythagoras through the woods.

* * *

**Author's notes: Yeah a bit short but I'm going to be writing a one shot series like A study in 221b so there's going to be more! **


	2. Baby

**Author's note: Just thought we needed more Jagoras and the baby :3 **

* * *

Pythagoras watched Jason walk around with the baby, he was bouncing him and cooing in that voice adults used on small children. It was very adorable in a way.

Jason caught Pythagoras watching him and smiled "do you want to hold him?" he asked as he rocked the baby back and forth.

Pythagoras shook his head quickly "no, no way, I'll drop him, you hold him" his face softened "you're a natural!" he said.

Jason chucked and looked over at Pythagoras "I used to look after my sister's baby for her" he explained and a look of sadness washed over his face but it quickly passed and he turned to Pythagoras "you really should just give it a go" he said.

Pythagoras was about to protest but Jason leaned over and gently placed the baby in Pythagoras' arms. He moved Pythagoras' hands so that he was supporting the baby and then stepped back with a smile on his face "there, easy!"

Pythagoras looked down at the baby in his arms who was gurgling happily and staring up at him. Pythagoras' face softened and he began to gently rock the child, a small smile playing on his face.

Jason was grinning at him and moved closer to lean over his shoulder "see, you're a natural too!" he said as he gently kissed Pythagoras on the cheek.

Pythagoras turned around, blushing bright red "you think?" he asked hesitantly as the baby quietened in his arms and settled down to sleep.

"I do! See, he's sleeping now" Jason said softly as Pythagoras turned to look at the sleeping child. Very gently Pythagoras walked over to the makeshift cot and placed the baby gently down into it. He covered him with the blanket and placed his little pig by the side of him.

Pythagoras backed away slowly and went to Jason's side "finally, we can have some sleep!" he said with a little laugh. Jason nodded his head and yawned widely. He looked very tired indeed.

Pythagoras gave a soft sigh and grabbed Jason's hand "come on, I think it's time you had some rest, you've been up far too long"

Jason just nodded and let himself be led to Pythagoras' bed. Once there he slowly and mechanically undid the buckles of his chest plate and his tunic and took them off and shrugged off his boots. He then lied down and pulled the blanket on top of him and snuggled down into the bed with a contented sigh.

Pythagoras gave a small laugh and turned to leave but quick as a flash Jason's am snaked out and grabbed hold of his hand "hey, you're just as tired as me, come here" he said as he pulled Pythagoras towards the bed.

"bu-but there's not actually enough room" Pythagoras replied but Jason gave a nonsense mumble and pulled him more insistently towards the bed.

Pythagoras sighed "okay fine!" he said as he forced Jason to budge up and he himself climbed into the bed. Just as soon as he was under the covers did Jason wrap his arms around Pythagoras' middle and shove his nose into the crook of his neck, giving a contented sigh. Pythagoras settled into the embrace and soon drifted off to sleep, content in Jason's arms.

* * *

That was until the baby began to wail.

"Pyth…it's your turn"

"No it's yours"

" Pyth…you've barely done anything, it really is your turn"

"Fine. I'll do it this once, but you owe me"

"I know exactly how to owe you"

With a sigh, Pythagoras removed himself from Jason's warm embrace and stumbled into the main room and towards the baby's cot. He gently eased the little boy in his arms and talked soothingly to it and rocked it back and forth.

Spying the baby's bottle on the shelf he carefully walked over to it with the baby in his arms and picked it up. Thankfully it was full and he sat himself down at his desk and eased the baby up a little so he could give him his bottle more comfortably.

The baby was soon drinking greedily and Pythagoras was making gentle cooing noises at him. Once the baby was finished he gently burped it and then carried it back towards its cot and lowered him into it. The baby was soon back to sleep.

Smiling at the baby, he turned around and almost jumped when he saw Jason causally leaning against the door watching him.

"That was adorable" Jason said with a soft smile as he walked over to Pythagoras and pulled him into his arms, he gently kissed Pythagoras' forehead and grinned "see, I told you you'd be good"

"Oh shut up, at least he's sleeping now" he said looking over at the sleeping infant.

"Shall we? Hercules will be back soon, he can take over then" Jason said as he moved off towards the bedroom again.

Pythagoras nodded and then made to follow Jason back to the bedroom, but he turned to look at the sleeping child one last time.

Perhaps having him here wasn't so awful after all.

* * *

**Author's note: What do you think? Please review!**


	3. Centus

**Author's note: My "attempt" at some angst and character death. This is dedicated to Pythagorsass on Twitter. She may either laugh at this or cry idk anymore. **

* * *

It wasn't supposed to end like this.

It wasn't.

He was supposed to save him.

Jason sat there numbly as the paramedics put the orange shock blanket over his shoulders; he was shivering violently and mumbling to himself. The medical staff were worried that the shock of being knocked unconscious as the submarine crashed had done something to him. He kept mumbling the name "Pythagoras" and "I didn't save him" and just kept looking back out to sea like if the paramedics were not there he would have attempted to go back into the water.

Jason refused to meet anyone's gaze, his eyes were dead and focused only on what was in front of him, but he was seeing nothing. Just replaying in his mind his final moments in Atlantis.

* * *

_It had all started when Jason had decided a fishing trip was in order, it only seemed natural after he realised that neither Pythagoras nor Hercules were particularly good at hunting, so one morning he decided that they should try to catch some fish in the sea. Hercules declined the offer because he, of course, wanted to visit Medusa so it was up to Pythagoras and Jason to catch some fish. _

_It was going quite well. The sea was calm and the day was bright and sunny and it being just the two of them was also quite nice. It meant they could be more open than usual. _

_So that was how it came to be that Jason had rested his nets over the side of the boat and had Pythagoras resting against his chest, soaking up the rays of the sun. _

_"This is quite nice" Pythagoras sighed in contentment. The boat gently rocked among the waves and the faint calling of birds could be heard in the distance. _

_"hmm" Jason responded distractingly. He was messing around with his necklace, the sun making it shine faintly. _

_"What's up with you? We're finally alone for once and you're just unusually quiet" Pythagoras asked softly, looking up at Jason's face. _

_Jason broke out of his thoughts to gently tangle his fingers in Pythagoras' hair "what? Oh it's nothing, Pyth…it's just…this was where I entered Atlantis" he said. _

_Pythagoras looked confused for a moment "you mean you washed ashore from here?" he asked. _

_"Well..yes in a way" Jason said but then he changed the subject "anyway, I have something for you" he took his hand out of Pythagoras' hair and gently undid the knot in his necklace and took it from his neck and put it in Pythagoras' hand "here" he said without looking at Pythagoras' face. _

_Pythagoras gazed in wonder at the necklace in his hand "Jason…I cannot accept this. It's from your father!" he said and tried to pass it back to Jason. But Jason pushed it back towards him with a smile "I mean it, it's yours now…I know this is cheesy as hell but…it's like a piece of me for you to keep" he said blushing at the words. _

_Pythagoras looked again at the necklace and then sat up to wrap it around his neck. He deftly knotted it and then smiled at Jason "thank you!" he breathed as he leaned in to kiss him. _

_Jason chuckled softly and kissed him back. This was going so well. _

_Then a low growl was heard. _

_Jason froze and turned around "did you hear that?" he asked as suddenly the sky seemed to darken and the waters seemed to become choppier. _

_"Uh…yes" Pythagoras said in reply. They both turned to look at the water. _

_A dark shape was seen swimming underneath, dangerously close to the boat. _

_"It's a Cetus!" Pythagoras said with a gasp as he stood up and walked backwards a little. _

_"A what?" Jason asked in reply. The boat rocked dangerously in the water. _

_"A Cetus, a sea monster sent by Poseidon!" Pythagoras replied. _

_"Oh great" Jason said as the boat lurched once more. This time however the boat lurched so much that he toppled into the water with a splash. _

_"JASON!" Pythagoras called desperately as he walked over cautiously to look over the side of the boat. _

_Jason resurfaced with a gasp and treaded water, looking around desperately for the monster. He felt something brush his calf and twisted to get a better look but couldn't see anything. _

_The sea was now rocking more violently and pretty soon the boat gave another lurch and this time Pythagoras fell out and landed in the water. _

_When he didn't resurface, Jason held his breath and dived down to pull him back to the surface. Getting a hold of the man's tunic he was able to bring him back to the air. _

_Both were now swimming a desperate circle, trying to get back to the boat. Another low growl was heard and Pythagoras yelled. _

_"Hold on, we just need to get back to the boat!" Jason said as he swam on strongly, still holding onto Pythagoras. _

_"Jason, wait, Poseidon sent this creature for a reason, and we won't be able to outswim it!" Pythagoras said in reply. _

_"We'll be fine, trust me. I'll make sure you're safe!" Jason replied. The boat was almost in reach. _

_He swam on desperately, his fingers just reaching out for the boat, slowly…steady. _

_And then Pythagoras' weight vanished from his arms. _

_"PYTHAGORAS!" Jason screamed as he turned and saw Pythagoras vanish beneath the water. Taking a gulp of air, Jason once again dived below the waves; the water was now inky black and murky, making it hard to see. _

_But the trail of blood rising through the water wasn't hard to miss. _

_Jason's heart plummeted and he dived down farther and faster until he could see the creature clearly. _

_It was huge, massive, with a wormlike body and rows upon rows of teeth and in its jaws fighting desperately was Pythagoras. _

_Hiding his fear he swam towards the creature and in vain tried to open its jaws. The creature was unrelenting and soon blood was trailing down Jason's hands as his own hands were cut by the massive teeth. He gave it all his strength and finally the jaws relented. _

_Pythagoras was limp as soon as he was free and was soon sinking to the bottom of the sea. _

_Blood…so much blood._

_Jason ignored the creature and dived down after him, he managed to grab hold of him once more and in vain tried to raise him up, but Jason's own strength was fading fast and the water was just a swirl of bright red colour. Jason couldn't see beyond the colour and everything was going dark. _

_The last thing he ever saw was the creature looming over him, ready for the killing bite._

* * *

The next thing Jason knew was that he was waking up to a paramedic calling his name desperately. He tried to open his eyes but they were so heavy and his hands hurt like hell.

They put the wounds down as part of the wreckage of the sub, he must have cut them when it crashed on the seabed.

They also put his ranting about "Pythagoras" down to trauma from the crash. The mind can make up vivid imaginings when in shock. And Jason knew not to go into any more detail because they'd detain him as mental.

But he knew what he had experienced was real, the wounds were enough. So he kept quiet about it. Never told anyone and kept it to himself.

After all, who would believe him anyway?

* * *

**Author's note: Well what do you think? Please review? **


	4. Bandits

**Author's note: So here's my written response to a prompt on Twitter wanting a version of Cas' death in 9x3 of Supernatural but with Jason and Pythagoras. I seem to love character death...**

* * *

Jason stood stock still. His world narrowed down to a single image.

No…this…this couldn't be real.

This wasn't supposed to happen.

He, Hercules and Pythagoras had been cornered by bandits while foraging in the woods. Jason had tried to reason with them but then a fight had broken out…

…..and had lead to what he was seeing before him.

Pythagoras lay on his side in the grass, curled up into the smallest ball possible. He was not moving.

"Pythagoras…" Jason said in a hoarse whisper as he ran over to his friend and knelt beside him to flip him over.

Blood. There was so much blood.

Jason put his hands to the wound and found a deep puncture where a knife had been plunged in. He looked at Pythagoras' pale face and swallowed hard.

"Pythagoras…no…come on..please" he said softly, his voice cracking as he felt for a pulse in his friend's neck.

There wasn't one.

Jason placed his hands on the sides of Pythagoras' face "Pyth" Jason said as a sob threatened to break from him. His eyes blurred as he felt the tears fall freely. He sobbed desperately and leaned over to place their foreheads together "stay with me, please" he said softly even though it was useless.

He stood up shakily, wiping frantically at his eyes. It was only then did he notice the blood covering his hands. He was shaking so badly that the world seemed to spin all around him and he fell to his knees, dry heaving on the ground.

"This isn't supposed to happen…this can't happen. He should be alive…no….no….It's my fault" He couldn't think, he couldn't focus. He could only keep seeing the blood in his mind.

Hercules was unconscious on the other side of the clearing and he was coming round slowly. He groaned and held his head in his hands as the world blinked into fuzzy focus.

When his eyes adjusted he saw Jason on his knees muttering incoherently and Pythagoras laying in a pool of blood beside him.

"No…oh gods no" Hercules said as he tried to sit up. Jason noticed the movement in the corner of his eye and turned to look at him.

"Hercules….he's gone" he said. His voice flat and dead.

Hercules took a few more shaky steps in Jason's direction but then he couldn't go no further and sat in a heap beside Jason.

"How….why…." Hercules said softly before he turned his head and threw up into a bush.

"I don't know…but this isn't…..he couldn't be" Jason responded as more tears cascaded down his face. His eyes were unfocused and dead. Like the spark had gone from him just as soon as Pythagoras was dead. He looked like his world had been shattered.

"I didn't…I didn't tell him-" But Jason couldn't continue his sentence as a fresh wave of grieve rolled over him. Hercules couldn't respond, nothing seemed logical anymore.

Nothing made sense.

Nothing ever would.

* * *

**Author's note: So yeah...I'm not kicked out the Fandom yet for writing two death fics in a row? Sorry guys. The next fic I have planned is happy, trust me. :) **


	5. Tea

**Author's note: This came about after a Twitter conversation. So this fic was inspired by it. **

* * *

"Ugh" Jason groaned as he walked into the kitchen. He sighed softly as he looked at the mess Hercules left the night before and shrugged, it was not his problem anyhow.

"What's wrong?" Pythagoras asked from his place at his desk, he was furiously scribbling down numbers on a sheet of paper.

"I need tea that is what is wrong" Jason replied as he ran his fingers through his hair, trying to flatten it down.

"What's tea?" Pythagoras inquired with a tilt of his head. Jason found it slightly adorable.

"Uh it's a hot drink. Made from some leaves, I don't think you can get it in Atlantis" Jason replied as he watched Pythagoras nod his head in agreement.

"We don't and it doesn't sound particularly pleasant, who'd want to drink hot leaves?" Pythagoras said in reply.

"We don't drink the leaves, the leaf flavours the water. It's actually quite nice and praised where I come from" Jason said as he walked over to Pythagoras' desk.

"You worship this tea then?" Pythagoras asked slowly and this made Jason burst into laughter, but he immediately quieted when he noticed the hurt expression cross Pythagoras' face.

"No, nothing like that, It's just that we all seem to drink it where I come from, my favourite is PG Tips, ah that tea is made from heaven itself"

"So you drink this tea as an offering to a God called PG Tips?" Pythagoras asked.

Jason had to restrain himself not to laugh at this point. Pythagoras was looking at him with earnest interest and confusion "No! PG Tips is the name of a type of tea" Jason explained slowly "It's not a God or anything"

Pythagoras nodded slowly "Right, but why does everyone drink it?" he asked again and Jason sighed, beginning to regret this conversation.

"We drink it because we like it, it wakes us up in the morning and it's really nice" Jason said. He sat down besides Pythagoras to look at his work.

"So…how do you make it?" Pythagoras asked as he bent his head to his work again.

"Uh well….we don't make it by the leaf…well some people have loose tea leaves but I've never tried that. We use these little bags full of the leaf and add it to hot water and it changes colour to brown" Jason replied with his head on his hands, watching Pythagoras.

"So what type of leaf is it?" Pythagoras asked.

"I really have no idea, look I think it's best if we drop the subject for now" Jason said with a tired sigh. He leaned over to kiss Pythagoras on the cheek "I'm going to visit the Oracle" he told him as he got up from the table and walked out the door, pausing to watch Pythagoras one more time.

Pythagoras gave him a distracted wave of his hand and Jason chuckled and went out the door and into the early morning sunlight.

* * *

When Jason got back, there was a strange smell in the air.

"Pyth?" Jason asked slowly as he walked into the house. He found him bent over his work desk and muttering to himself. He barely noticed Jason's arrival.

"What are you doing?" Jason inquired which made Pythagoras jump and turn around hurriedly.

"n-nothing absolutely nothing" Pythagoras said quickly, hiding what was in his hands behind his back.

"It's clearly something" Jason replied as he gently pushed Pythagoras to turn around and show him what was in his hands.

Pythagoras sighed and handed him the cup he was hiding behind his back.

Jason looked at the contents of the cup, it was water mixed in with leaves. He looked at Pythagoras in confusion.

"I was trying to make you tea…I wanted you to have some comfort of your own home" Pythagoras said with a faint blush.

Jason gently placed the cup back onto the table and looked at Pythagoras "that was a very lovely thought" he said softly "but that is not how you make tea"

Pythagoras groaned and put his head in his hands "I tried!" he said in annoyance but Jason chuckled and pulled him into a hug "Thank you" he said softly and Pythagoras smiled "It was no trouble, I only wish I actually made it properly" he said in reply.

Jason laughed and released him from the hug to place a soft kiss on his lips "now, dinner? I picked some stuff up at the market" he said as he walked over to the kitchen. Pythagoras smiled "that would be nice" he said as he turned to help Jason with his purchases.

* * *

**Author's note: So here's the fluff I promised. It might not be historically accurate but I found the idea adorable. **


	6. Sleep talking

**Author's note: So I've not quite had a awesome week. My jaw which is a little swollen has been keeping me up all night so here's a quick fic I wrote out of tiredness so ignore any mistakes. **

* * *

Jason sighed and rubbed his eyes tiredly.

Three whole days.

Three whole days of no sleep.

And it was all thanks to Pythagoras.

Ever since they had had their first kiss after winning the bull leaping contest, he and Pythagoras had been sharing Pythagoras' bed. It was a little small but it worked for now, just until they could afford a larger bed for themselves…or convince Hercules to swap since his was big enough for two people.

What Jason didn't know about Pythagoras was that he tended to talk in his sleep.

"no..no…that doesn't work…that side should add up to that side and equal the sum of its parts, that doesn't work" Pythagoras was mumbling to himself.

In the beginning it was enduring because Jason knew that this was Pythagoras working out his theorem but now it was starting to keep him awake at night and lack of sleep was making him just want to tell Pythagoras the equation so that it would shut him up and they could all get a good night's sleep.

But he couldn't interfere with the process of this. It was Pythagoras' destiny, not his.

But still, no amount of yelling Pythagoras' name would wake him up. Pythagoras was dead to the world when asleep.

So this was his third night of no sleep and he had had enough.

Giving a defeated sigh he untangled himself from Pythagoras and got out of bed, he pulled on his trousers **(A/N: Yeah still not sure of correct term there, if anyone knows please tell me!**) and walked into the main room. Pulling a soft blanket down from the cupboard, he walked over to a small area of free space and laid it down on the floor, where he promptly laid down on it and curled up to go back to sleep.

Who knew he would miss sleeping on the floor?

Suddenly there was a yell from Pythagoras' bedroom. Jason bolted upright and stood up, his ears picking up Pythagoras' yells of distress.

"No no no please no not Jason no I can save him no no don't take him away NO" came the cries from the bedroom.

At once Jason sprinted across the room and towards Pythagoras', he rushed over to him and tried to shake his shoulder "Pyth, Pyth wake up, it's just a dream" he said to him as he frantically tried to wake him up.

Finally Pythagoras sat up with a cry of "TRIANGLES!" and looked about him in panic. When his eyes settled on Jason, he sighed softly.

"It's okay, Pyth. I'm here, it's just a bad dream" Jason said softly as he watched Pythagoras calm down.

"I dreamed you were taken by Pasiphae, she was torturing you and making me watch..I couldn't do anything, I could just watch and hear you scream" Pythagoras said to Jason. His eyes unfocused as he recounted his dream.

"Well I'm clearly not. I'm still here, everything's fine, come on I'll make you a hot drink?" Jason said to him reassuringly. Pythagoras nodded gratefully and then got up out of bed to get dressed.

Jason walked into the kitchen and started making the drink. Once it was ready he carried it over to Pythagoras who was sat at the table with his head in his hands. Jason gently put the cup on the table and sat next to him. Putting his hand on top of Pythagoras' to reassure him he was there.

Pythagoras looked up at him and gave him a watery smile "thank you" he said as he took the cup and drank the soothing mixture. He sighed and placed the cup back on the table, and that was when he noticed Jason's makeshift bed on the floor.

"Why were you sleeping on the floor again?" Pythagoras asked softly, his eyes held a hint of hurt.

"Well…er..I" Jason sighed, wondering how to word this "Look Pyth, you mumble in your sleep all these equations and things, quite loudly and I haven't been able to sleep properly because of it, it's not your fault of course but I just can't sleep, so I decided to give sleeping back here a try" he said, wincing at how harsh he sounded.

Pythagoras blushed slightly and rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly "Yeah…I should have warned you about that, Hercules used to complain about it all the time, sorry" he said as he gazed at the table.

"It's fine, Pyth, I understand, you're a genius and I know you're going to be heading toward great things, they say all geniuses have their quirks" Jason said in reply. Pythagoras blushed harder "you think I'm a genius?" he asked softly and Jason smiled and gave a soft laugh "of course I do"

Pythagoras nodded his head "well thank you, at least someone appreciates my genius" he said as he glared towards Hercules' room where loud snores could he heard.

Pythagoras turned back to Jason and bit his lip anxiously "so does that mean you're going back to sleeping on the floor?" he asked and Jason sighed "I guess not, I like sleeping with you, I guess we'll just have to work out how to block out your sleep talking, maybe Medusa's earplugs?" Jason said which earned a laugh from Pythagoras "also those nightmares…having me close might stop them" Jason said to him and Pythagoras gave a grateful smile "thank you, Jason" he said softly to him as he drained the last of his drink.

Later, Jason found himself once again curled up beside Pythagoras and this time he felt himself sleep a little more soundly.

* * *

**Author's note: What did you think? Please review? **


	7. Kiss me

**Author's note: This is a prompt from broshenko on Twitter. **

**_Whatever doesn't happen on the show tomorrow, I need someone to write Jagoras fic of the "I'm gonna kiss you now!" moment._**

**So here you go. I used the Furies plotpoint for this. I hope you like it!**

**Lyra is my own name for the girl apparently accompanying the boys on their journey in this episode. **

* * *

As Jason slammed his sword into the heart of the monstrous creature before him he heard it gasp and cough. Blood pooled from the woman's mouth, her snake like eyes glowered up at him, still defiant even as it was dying.

This creature was a Dirae and just minutes ago she had looked like a nice ordinary girl, but then suddenly she had grabbed Pythagoras by the neck and had thrown him across the clearing. It had turned out she was a member of the furies, a race of creatures set out to kill liars and oath breakers. And Pythagoras had failed to mention that he had broken an oath to his brother, hence why they had been attacked by furies. They had not realised that Lyra had been one of them until she had attacked Pythagoras. Immediately after that she had transformed into this winged creature with glowing eyes. Jason had then sprang into action.

The creature turned her eyes to Pythagoras who was still lying on the ground, holding his head in his hands "think this is the end, oath breaker? Think again" she spat through the blood running down her chin. She then turned to Jason "you have an oath too. A powerful oath, you better stick to it. It could be your doom" and with that her eyes dimmed and she collapsed onto the dirt. Her words brought discomfort to Jason and he was aware of the mark burned into his skin. He swallowed hard and ripped the sword from the Dirae's chest. Vaguely he looked at the blood running down the length of the sword, wondering what it would be like to plunge that into a living human, well witch but they were human…weren't they?

A sudden groan brought his attention back to the present and back to Pythagoras laying on the ground. He threw the sword to the floor and ran towards his friend. Hesitantly he knelt beside him and gently persuaded Pythagoras to move his hands from his head. He had a rather nasty looking gash on his head which was dripping blood down his face. Jason quickly ripped a strip of cloth off of his tunic and wrapped the cloth around the head wound. Pythagoras watched him work with hazy, unfocused eyes. It was clear he had a concussion.

"We have to get you out of here" Jason said to him as he watched Pythagoras' reaction. But he was hesitant to move him in this state.

Pythagoras smiled at him a little unfocusedly "I could kiss you right now" he mumbled to Jason softly.

"w-what?" Jason stuttered, his eyes wide.

Pythagoras reached out and clasped Jason's arm "you don't have to kiss me back, but I would like to kiss you"

"Uhhh Pyth, this is not you but the concussion talking" Jason said to him and he watched as Pythagoras' face fell.

"Oh..I thought you liked me, that's all. And I just wanted to thank you for saving my life" Pythagoras replied. His hand fell from Jason's arm and Jason reached out to hold Pythagoras steady.

"Pyth I do like you. I just not sure you actually do feel this way. You're not yourself currently" Jason said firmly. He refused to meet Pythagoras' gaze.

"But I do, Jason. I do. I just never had the courage to say it to you before now. I thought you liked Ariadne" Pythagoras replied. He swayed gently and would have fallen if it hadn't been for Jason steadying him.

Jason huffed out a laugh "You like me?" and Pythagoras nodded eagerly. Jason thought about it for a second and then he said "okay, about Ariadne…It's complicated but this" he took Pythagoras' chin in his hand and drew his head up to give him a soft kiss "is not" he pulled back and gave Pythagoras a small smile.

Pythagoras smiled at him happily and Jason chuckled "come on, that's all you're getting for now until you're actually fully focused. Hercules should be able to find us soon and we can get you home" He settled himself beside his friend and Pythagoras leaned his head on his shoulder, sighing softly.

"Don't go to sleep, Pyth" Jason warned him and Pythagoras nodded as if he understood. They sat like that for some time until finally, Hercules found them.

* * *

Once Pythagoras was fully healed, Jason asked him again if he truly had meant those things he had said and in reply Pythagoras had drawn him in a searing kiss.

* * *

**Author's note: Here you go. Hope you enjoyed! Please review**!


End file.
